


Morning Light (Billy Hargrove x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: The party takes a huge turn after bumping into Billy there while dancing with her best friend, Steve.





	Morning Light (Billy Hargrove x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; alcohol, swearing

Steve and I were moving to the rhythm of the music, dancing like there was no tomorrow. He was my best friend and practically dragged me to come to the party, since all I did lately was study until the sun came up.

Not going to lie, this was probably the best decision I have made in a while. I haven’t gone out and went drinking for a long time and this big break was something that I desperately needed.

As Steve poured my second drink of the night, he smiled. ‘I’m glad you’re having fun, Y/N. You were starting to worry me there.’

‘What do you mean, worry?’ I chuckled.

'You’re so attached to your books, I thought you lost touch with reality.’

I rolled my eyes as he exaggerated everything, 'I’ve just been studying a lot lately. You should try it sometime.’

He laughed and handed me my drink. 'Hmm someday.’

With the red cup on one hand, I pulled Steve into the dance floor with another. We both started dancing again as I chugged the drink from my cup.

Then Steve leaned in towards me and whispered, 'Billy is here.’

'He’s so irrelevant, why do you care so much about that boy?’

'Because he’s always onto my best friend and I hate it.’

Smiling lightly, I rubbed his arm. 'Don’t be jealous, Steve. You will always be my number one.’

'Whatever.’ Steve replied before he continued. 'Shit, he’s coming this way.’

Billy Hargrove was one of the most annoying person at school. Recently moving to Indiana and being the new guy, you would think he would be interesting. He was the total opposite of that; he thought that he was the greatest in the world and it didn’t help that the girls at school were all over him.

‘Y/N, what a surprise to see you here.’ Billy approached us as he smirked. ‘You’re looking great as always.’ 

Trying to be as polite as possible, I gave a quick smile. ‘Thanks.’

‘Thought you’d want to come with me to the party.’ The smug on his face made me want to strangle him; his cockyness was highly annoying. 

‘Billy, I barely know you.’ I turned my back to him and faced Steve, wanting him to leave me alone. 

He placed his hand on my shoulder, ‘This can be the perfect time to get to know each other, babe.’

‘Don’t call me that.’ I blurted as I removed his hand off of me. Then I grabbed Steve’s hand. ‘Let’s go.’ 

Squeezing through the crowd, I pulled Steve outside. As I let go of his hand, I sat on the porch while staring at the ground. Steve sat next to me, ‘You want to leave?’

‘No. I just need fresh air.’ People usually never bother me but something about him always rubbed me the wrong way. I didn’t know exactly what was irking me about him but every time he tried something with me, it made me highly upset.

‘Why do you always let him get to you?’ Steve gently rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

‘I don’t know but I’m not going to let him ruin the night.’ I chugged the rest of my drink and slammed the cup down to the ground. 

Steve grinned, ‘That’s what I’m talking about.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

For an hour, Steve and I were partnered up for a game of beer pong. We just won five games in a row, making us the champion of the night. As I high five Steve, I flashed a huge grin. ‘Champions!’

‘Who would’ve thought you were so good at this, Y/N?’ Steve laughed. 

As I shrugged, I pointed upstairs. ‘I’m about to head to the bathroom. Save our spot for the next round.’

With a light jog I ran upstairs, hoping there wasn’t a huge line waiting outside the bathroom. Being the only one there, I lightly knocked on the door. ‘Hey, it would be great if you hurry up.’

‘I can’t.’ I heard a familiar voice from behind the door. Then suddenly, I heard a huge bang coming from the inside. My first instinct was to open the door since it sounded like the person might needed some help. 

‘Are you alr-’ I paused, seeing Billy stuck in the bath tub. He seemed really drunk and out of his mind. ‘Where are your friends?’ 

He slowly tried to sit up and get out the bath tub, but he was struggling really badly. ‘I-I don’t k-know.’

I stared at Billy, trying to think of a reason why I shouldn’t help him. But no matter how much I couldn’t stand this boy, there was no way I was going to leave him like this.

‘Dang it.’ I whispered to myself before I let out a small sigh. I pulled my phone out and texted Steve that I had to leave the party then called the cab to come pick us up.

Billy groaned as I helped him out of the tub. He practically couldn’t stand by himself, I needed to wrap his arm around my neck for support. We slowly got downstairs and headed outside to wait for the cab.

‘T-thanks.’ He mumbled as the taxi pulled into the driveway. 

‘Don’t mention it.’ I replied as I held onto him tightly, making sure he doesn’t fall over. 

After a hard work of finally getting Billy into the car, I sat beside him. The taxi started driving away from the party then I told him my address. Billy sat up with his head facing up and his eyes closed shut. He must of had a lot to drink, he could barely stand up himself or even talk properly.

‘What did you drink?’ I asked. 

‘Can’t r-remember.’ He whispered. ‘W-why are you h-helping me?’ 

‘I’m not mean enough to leave you like this.’

He smiled lightly then faced me with his eyes half closed. ‘T-this is why I like you so m-much, Y/N.’

My eyes widen, not believing what he just said. ‘You’re going to regret saying that tomorrow.’

‘No, I won’t. I actually m-mean it.’ he murmured. ‘I’m sorry I-I’m such a dick. I j-just don’t know how t-to be nice. Especially to a g-girl like you.’ 

‘Billy, we can talk when you’re sobered up.’ 

‘I don’t think I’ll h-have the guts to.’ 

The rest of the ride was silent until the cab pulled up at my house. After paying the taxi driver, I helped Billy get out of the car. ‘This isn’t m-my house.’

‘Yeah, it’s mine.’ I held onto him as we slowly get into my house. It took forever but we managed to get upstairs and into my room. Gently, I set Billy on my bed and then took his shoes off. 

‘I’ll be downstairs if you need me, okay? Good night.’ I said as I tucked him in. 

‘No, sleep here.’ 

‘I don’t want you throwing up on me. 

Billy looked at me with a sad look on his face, ‘I won’t. I never threw up while being drunk.’

I rolled my eyes and then got into the other side of the bed. ‘Would your boyfriend be mad about this?’

‘Steve’s not my boyfriend.’ 

‘Oh.’ Billy whispered. ‘So I can kiss you?’ 

‘After you sober up and we talk, maybe.’ 

He gave a small grin, ‘You do like me back.’

Billy was right, I did like him back. The reason why he annoyed me all this time was because I had a crush on him. It bothered me that he would flirt with me and also with a bunch of other girls in school. Now that I realize all of this, I didn’t want this moment to go away.

‘If you still feel the same way in the morning, then I’ll tell you.’ 

‘Oh, I will Y/N. See you in the morning.’


End file.
